Snow Like Hair
by ArtemisRide
Summary: Songfic to Jay Chou's Fa Ru Xue  hair like snow .Might not make sense if you don't watch the music video.Basically all this generation's demigods are dead but they are reincarnated.Except now Percy's dating Rachel.Not for long if Aphrodite can help i


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or Jay Chou's song Fa Ru Xue(Snow White Hair)**

**lang ya yue / yi ren qiao cui  
>A crescent moon, my loved one is waned and sallow<br>wo ju bei / yin jin le feng xue  
>I raise a cup and drank in the frost<strong>

Percy had become a successful business man that had a tendency to use swords. His life seemed perfect. He had the money, the looks, and a beautiful girlfriend, Rachel, but he kept on having dreams about one girl. The problem was it wasn't his girlfriend. It was a gorgeous blond girl that seemed to be crying over his dead body. They were both wearing clothes that looked like it came from the past. Oh well. He took a sip of his drink and waited for his clingy girlfriend.

**shi shui da fan qian shi gui  
>Who overturned the box of incarnations<br>re chen ai shi fei  
>Evoking arguments<strong>

The gods argued about them having slight memories about each other. Most of the gods were against it, but Aphrodite stood her ground and made sure they would see each other again.

**yuan zi jue / ji fan lun hui  
>A predestined formula of fate undergoes countless reincarnations<strong>

It didn't matter how many lives they had to live before they got their happy ending. The fates made sure they would have it.

**ni suo mei / ku hong yan huan bu hui  
>You frowned, crying for love lost<br>zong ran qing shi yi jing cheng hui  
>Even if the annals of history had already become dust<strong>

The tales of Percy and Annabeth were barely told anymore.

**wo ai bu mie  
>My love will not disappear<strong>

Percy didn't even know this girl, but he knew he was in love with her. More so then he would ever be with his girlfriend.

**fan hua ru san qian dong liu shui  
><strong>**Grandeur is like three thousand waters flowing south  
>wo zhi qu yi piao ai liao jie<br>Yet I only choose a ladle of love to comprehend  
>zhi lian ni hua shen de die<br>Only long for your butterfly incarnation**

He sat at the restaurant with Rachel. She was giggling and calling him pet names. Gods how had he managed to put up with it for so long. His only escape was waiting. Waiting for that beautiful blond to come.

**ni fa ru xue / qi mei le li bie  
>Your hair is like snow, making our parting chillingly beautiful<br>wo fen xiang gan dong le shui  
>Who's moved by my (offerings of) incense?<br>yao ming yue rang hui yi jiao jie  
>Inviting the full moon to highlight my memories<br>ai zai yue guang xia wan mei  
>Love becomes pure beneath the moonlight<br>ni fa ru xue / fen fei le yan lei  
>Your hair is like snow, your tears are flying<br>wo deng dai cang lao le shui  
>Who had waned while I waited?<strong>

Annabeth's hair had billowed around him. Tears fell from her cheeks onto his corpse. She had faded away while he had waited to be reincarnated. Finally they were in their lives. He was still waiting while kissing his obnoxious girlfriend, and she still had a hole in her heart.

**hong chen zui / wei xun de sui yue  
>In the era of mortal intoxication<br>wo yong wu hui / ke yong shi ai ni de bei  
>I'll use my devotion to carve a tablet of love for you<strong>

He didn't want to be with her. He only came to his date because a voice in his head told him too. He had a feeling something important was going to happen. Then he felt it. The presence of his angel.

**(Rap)  
>ni fa ru xue  qi mei le li bie  
>Your hair is like snow, making our parting chillingly beautiful<br>wo fen xiang gan dong le shui  
>Who is moved by my (offerings of) incense?<br>****yao ming yue rang hui yi jiao jie  
>Inviting the full moon to highlight my memories<br>ai zai yue guang xia wan mei  
>Love becomes pure beneath the moonlight<strong>

Percy pushes Rachel away.

"We're over." He states simply while walking away from her complaints. He had spotted to golden haired girl.

**ni fa ru xue / fen fei le yan lei  
>Your hair is like snow, your tears are flying<br>wo deng dai cang lao le shui  
>Who had waned while I waited?<br>hong chen zui / wei xun de sui yue  
>In the era of mortal intoxication<strong>

He hadn't realized she as the girl who was a waitress at another table had been watching them. He didn't know her heart had been breaking for reasons she didn't know as she watched them kiss passionately, well at least on Rachel's side.**  
>wo yong wu hui  ke yong shi ai ni de bei  
>I'll use my devotion to carve a tablet of love for you<strong>

"Annabeth." He breathes. The name is whispered in his head by the same voice that told him to come here.

"Hi Seaweedbrain." She says with a smile. She didn't know where she got that name, but she knows it's some sort of pet name because he widens his smile. They lean forward and their lips meet, ignoring everyone else in the room including the glaring redhead.

**lang ya yue / yi ren qiao cui  
>A crescent moon, my loved one is waned and sallow<br>wo ju bei / yin jin le feng xue  
>I raise a cup and drank in the frost<br>shi shui da fan qian shi gui  
>Who overturned the box of incarnations<br>re chen ai shi fei  
>Evoking arguments<strong>

The gods yelled at Aphrodite when they realized she set this up, but she only smiled. Her favorite couple was reunited.

**yuan zi jue / ji fan lun hui  
>A predestined formula of fate undergoes countless reincarnations<br>ni suo mei / ku hong yan huan bu hui  
>You frowned, crying for love lost<br>zong ran qing shi yi jing cheng hui  
>Even if the annals of history had already become dust<strong>

They sat together in a private room that he ordered. They started talking to each other about their present lives, and they started remembering their past life.

**wo ai bu mie  
>My love will not disappear<br>fan hua ru san qian dong liu shui  
>Grandeur is like three thousand waters flowing south<br>wo zhi qu yi piao ai liao jie  
>Yet I only choose a ladle of love to comprehend<br>zhi lian ni hua shen de die  
>Only long for your butterfly incarnation<br>ni fa ru xue / qi mei le li bie  
>Your hair is like snow, making our parting chillingly beautiful <strong>

Annabeth started to sip her green tea, unaware of what had been done to it.

**wo fen xiang gan dong le shui  
>Who's moved by my (offerings of) incense?<strong>

Rachel had noticed this private couple. She was also extremely rich and managed to bribe her way into the kitchen. She took out a small vial and poured a few drops of the liquid in it into Annabeth's drink. She then snuck back to her table with a satisfied smirk.

**yao ming yue rang hui yi jiao jie  
>Inviting the full moon to highlight my memories<br>ai zai yue guang xia wan mei  
>Love becomes pure beneath the moonlight<br>ni fa ru xue / fen fei le yan lei  
>Your hair is like snow, your tears are flying<strong>

Annabeth drops her cup and falls back. Percy rushes to her side and picks her up. He holds her in his arms and murmurs soothing words while trying to call for help. Annabeth's eyes fills with tears as she realizes she will loose him again. Her vision is becoming blurry so she closes her eyes for the last time in this life.

**wo deng dai cang lao le shui  
>Who had waned while I waited?<br>hong chen zui / wei xun de sui yue  
>In the era of mortal intoxication<br>wo yong wu hui / ke yong shi ai ni de bei  
>I'll use my devotion to carve a tablet of love for you<br>(Rap)  
>ni fa ru xue  qi mei le li bie  
>Your hair is like snow, making our parting chillingly beautiful<br>wo fen xiang gan dong le shui  
>Who is moved by my (offerings of) incense?<strong>

Percy turns around and sees Rachel seated in the room next to his. She's sitting on a couch and pats the seat next to hers. She smiles at him, but he sees there;s something sinister about it. He realizes the truth.

**yao ming yue rang hui yi jiao jie  
>Inviting the full moon to highlight my memories <strong>

He walks up to her and glares. He sees a pen on the table. He uncaps it and is filled with memories by this bronze sword. It's exactly like the one he sees in his dreams except now the tip of the blade is covered in iron.

**ai zai yue guang xia wan mei  
>Love becomes pure beneath the moonlight<br>ni fa ru xue / fen fei le yan lei  
>Your hair is like snow, your tears are flying<strong>

He holds the tip against Rachel. She nods and gives him one last hug as tears fall down her cheek.

**wo deng dai cang lao le shui  
>Who had waned while I waited?<strong>

It was now twenty years later. He had committed suicide after killing Rachel, and with the help of Aphrodite was reborn again. He barely had any memories of his previous two lives, but he knew he would find the girl that's always in his dreams.

**hong chen zui / wei xun de sui yue  
>In the era of mortal intoxication<strong>

He was not always patient and was currently dating Rachel. He felt there was something wrong with dating her, but he didn't break it off just yet.

**wo yong wu hui / ke yong shi ai ni de bei  
>I'll use my devotion to carve a tablet of love for you<br>la er la ~  
>La er la~<br>tong jing ying wu xie / zha mai wei  
>The bronzed mirror reflects a picture of innocence and pigtails<br>ni ruo sa ye / jin sheng wo ba jiu feng pei**

Percy was just leaving his job at the marine biology lab when the elevator doors opened. He looked up and _**the girl**_. They locked eyes and a glimmer of recognition passed between the two. He remembered she was the architect of the new lab. The elevator opened and they parted. The girl, _**Annabeth**_, got into the car of her boyfriend, a blond guy with a scar. Percy on the other hand was jumped on by Rachel. He nodded his head in acknowledgment but kept on watching the departing car unaware that Annabeth was doing the same.

**ni ruo sa ye / jin sheng wo ba jiu feng pei  
>Since you (coyly) requested, I'll keep you company and drink with you in this life<strong>

He would always be there for her. They had a bond that would connect them for eternity. He would speak to her and he would win her heart again. It didn't matter if it took seconds or years he would do it and stay with her for the rest of this life.

**I hoped you liked it. I love this song, and I really wanted to do a songfic about it. It might not make sense if you don't watch the music video. **

**-AR**


End file.
